


Fruition

by orenjikitty



Series: Alive with You [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mercymaker, quick prompt, side order of lenily and zarmei, tokophobia tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Angela comes back from an overseas trip to a nice surprise





	Fruition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/gifts).



> Quick Prompt for Rey's Birthday! Happy Birthday Dude!

Angela could feel it in her bones the minute she landed. Something was wrong. She turned off her phone’s airplane mode, data immediately coming back on now that it recognized she was back. 3 texts from Lena, another 2 from Fareeha and just one from Amélie.

_Can't wait for you to come home._

It was short and simple. But Angela couldn’t help but shake the feeling she had about it. Something was just off.

She replied to the other texts, smiling at the picture of Lena and Emily waiting for her outside, her cup of coffee already ready for when she meets them. She grabbed her carry-on, shuffling out of the plane for the long process that was immigrations.

Angela yawned, body itching for sleep, still used to Hong Kong’s time zone compared to Geneva’s. The line through immigrations moved fast, the biggest delay being the one man who tried to argue that he didn’t pack his own bag and he argued he didn’t know where the cigarettes came from. Angela rolled her eyes at the scene, hearing an almost identical excuse every time she flew out to another country.

Her mind wandered to her time away. The medical conference helping her secure some funding for her department, especially the neonatal division of her hospital. She texted her boss immediately, getting a reply of multiple happy emojis when she told him that Hanzo Shimada, THE Hanzo Shimada himself is personally backing them

She couldn’t reveal the details to him just yet but the signed documents in her carry on was a testament of a job well done. Being able to see Mei and Zarya, two of her closest friends was an added bonus, their son Yvgeni taking a shining to her right away.

“Our cub likes Angela,” Zarya said with a laugh when Yvgenji refused to hold anyone but Angela’s hand the entire time they were walking. “Angie, when are you going to give our son a playmate?”

Angela just laughed, picking up the little boy to give him a kiss on the cheek, promising Zarya she hoped it will be soon.

The luggage carousel came to life, snapping her out of her reverie as she tried to look for her bag. The luggage set was technically Amélie’s, the purple making it easier to find in the sea of black and navy luggage.

Her phone pinged, a message from Lena asking her where she was. Angela replied back, keeping an eye on the carousel as she and Lena continued to text.

_> How was Big Z and Mei?_  
_ < Oh they were well. Yvgeni is going to be a big kid. I can already tell_  
_ > Oh?_  
_ > I can’t believe Z was the one who carried him but I guess it makes sense._  
_ < How so?_  
_ > She did always want to be a mum. I remember uni with her and how she would lose it when the profs would bring their kids in sometimes._  
_ < Oh. LOL_  
_ > Hurry up though! This coffee is mighty tempting and I’m getting hungry._  
_ > Em is literally thinking of stealing candy from a baby so HURRY._  
_ < I’m trying. I can’t control the carousel._  
_ > ARGH_

Angela laughed, pocketing the device to pay attention again. After 20 minutes, she finally saw it, moving past the family to gather her things as soon as she could. She passed her papers to the bored looking immigrations officer who waived her passed, Lena waving at her as she came down the ramp.

“Finally!” Lena exclaimed, giving Angela a warm hug. “You have no idea how close Em got to nicking a lolli from a kid.”

“I wasn’t close!” Emily defended, giving Angela a hug as well before taking her carry on from her.

“You were literally thinking of a good angle, babe,” Lena teased, earning a glare and a punch from her wife. “Oh we have a surprise for you, come on.”

“Oh no, Lena.”

“It not like our Uni surprised. Relax,” Lena suggested, grin firmly on her face.

Angela shuddered, remembering the one time Lena pranked her with peanut butter on her palm. “I stopped believing you when it came to pranks years ago.”

“Well you’ll like this one, I promise.” Angela looked over to Emily who only shrugged. Angela sighed, following her friends to their car, catching up on what happened during her 3 week stay in Hong Kong.

Lena took her luggage from her, telling her to get settled already as they loaded the boot. Angela smiled, thanking them as she hopped into the back seat only to feel herself getting grabbed into a kiss.

The smell of lilacs and cigarettes mixed with a scent she could only call as ‘home’ filled her senses, kissing her wife back with equal fury. “Hi,” she managed to croak out after they had parted.

Amélie smiled at her. “Hi.”

“Wasn’t expecting you to be here. I thought your boss would have kept you later today.” Angela said, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind Amélie’s ear.

“Satya traded with me, besides, I wanted to show you this immediately,” Amélie said, reaching into her purse to hand Angela an envelope. Angela recognized the insignia immediately. She tore open the envelope, reading the words slowly, carefully to make sure they were true.

“We’re having a baby.” Amélie nodded. “We’re having a baby! This is happening! We’re having baby!”

A knock on the window interrupted them, Lena opening the driver’s side door slightly to check on them. “Did you tell her yet, Amie? Or are you guys just snogging back here?”

“She knows, Lena.” Amélie said, giving Angela another quick kiss. “Thank you.”

Lena gave them a grin, taking her seat, Emily sitting up front too. “No problem loves. Now if you don’t mind, let’s get going. I’m famished.”

Angela kissed Amélie’s lips again as they started to move, tears falling from her eyes. 3 years of trying and consulting doctors. 3 years of testing and waiting, now finally confirmed by a couple of lines on a paper. Amélie was pregnant. With their child. THEIR child.

“I love you, Angela.”

“I love you too, Amélie.”


End file.
